


Titty Torture! Tumblr Fucks Its Own Userbase – #Purge Protest Project (Coming Soon!)

by Halja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/F, Female-presenting nipples, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Tumblrpurge, Nipple Play, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Anna e Bea non sono d'accordo con la nuova politica di Tumblr. Bea trova un modo creativo e divertente per protestare. Anna non è proprio convinta, ma finisce per divertirsi anche lei.





	Titty Torture! Tumblr Fucks Its Own Userbase – #Purge Protest Project (Coming Soon!)

**Author's Note:**

> Pornfest #12
> 
> Prompt: F/F, “Salve, siamo i capezzoli.”

 

 

 

 

«Salve, siamo i capezzoli.»

Bea pronuncia quelle parole in un falsetto mieloso e ridicolo e assolutamente  _non_  necessario, perché la voce di Bea è naturalmente alta e squillante e decisamente  _femminile._  Anna suppone che il falsetto serva per l’effetto drammatico. O l’effetto comico. O un effetto di qualche tipo. Anna un po’ si chiede perché lei e Bea stiano ancora insieme.

Questa è una domanda che si fa ogni volta che Bea ha un’Idea, in effetti, e che ogni volta trova una risposta nuova. Di solito, è qualcosa nel suo sorriso, nel suo sguardo, o nel modo in cui la fa sentire quando la prende per mano e la bacia. In quel preciso momento, però, la risposta sono le tette di Bea, ovviamente. Piccole ma alte e sode, con i capezzoli già un po’ turgidi – per il freddo, per l’attesa del suo tocco, o perché mettere in pratica le sue Idee Geniali la eccita anche in  _quel_  modo? Anna preferisce non sapere – che spiccano rosei sulla pelle bianca e soffice. Puntati contro di lei come pistole.

Anna deglutisce, ed è molto sgradevole perché all’improvviso ha la gola secca come il deserto. Lancia un’occhiata furtiva alla telecamera appoggiata sulla scrivania, poi si ricorda che  _non deve guardare in camera durante le riprese._  Sospira, chiude gli occhi, li riapre. Bea alza un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca, in un’espressione che sa un po’ d’impazienza e un po’ di sfida.

Anna si schiarisce la gola. E si sforza di pensare che, nel video, la sua faccia verrà sostituita da un’icona bianca e blu, così come quella di Bea sarà rimpiazzata dalla foto di un gattino arrabbiato o qualcosa del genere. Che lo stanno facendo per  _protesta_  e come  _critica sociale._  Non è sicura di trovarli pensieri molto confortanti, però.

«Questo lo vedo. Siete capezzoli… femminili!» esclama, cercando dentro di sé i ricordi di anni di recite scolastiche e laboratori teatrali per infondere alla sua voce tutto l’oltraggio che non sente e una severità che tenta disperatamente di non trovare assurda e vagamente comica. «I capezzoli femminili non hanno diritti. I capezzoli femminili  _non_  sono protetti dai Termini di Servizio,» declama, salendo sul letto con movimenti lenti e decisi. Bea arretra, emettendo urletti striduli e versetti spaventati poco convincenti, finché non si ritrova intrappolata contro la testiera. Anna torreggia sopra di lei, rigida nel completo grigio da  _capitalista bastardo tagliagole_  che la sua ragazza ha insistito perché rubasse dal guardaroba di suo fratello, e le afferra i polsi in una mano, bloccandoli e sollevandoglieli sopra la testa.

Con la mano libera, le passa il pollice su un capezzolo, tracciandoci sopra cerchi delicati. «Mi costringete a censurarvi,» ringhia. Beh. Più o meno.  _Spera_ che quello possa passare per un ringhio.

«Pietà! Pietà!» geme Bea. E poi, le sfugge un gemito  _vero,_  quando Anna le stringe il capezzolo tra due dita e lo tira. Non troppo forte, ma forte abbastanza perché sia sicura che le piaccia. Hanno scelto il modo più ridicolo possibile per esprimere la loro opinione riguardo alla libertà d’espressione, quindi… tanto vale divertirsi un po’, no? Forse, renderà l’esperienza un po’ più sopportabile.

In effetti, Anna si sente già un po’ a suo agio e sicura di sé, quando graffia piano – ma non  _troppo_  piano – areola e capezzolo con le unghie, ancora e ancora, e la sua ragazza si scuote tutta sotto di lei in un grosso brivido. Anna sceglie proprio quel momento per guardarla in viso, perché non vuole perdersi il bagliore che si accende nei suoi occhi scuri e il modo in cui si tormenta le labbra piene e morbide con i denti.

I loro sguardi si incrociano per un lungo attimo. Poi… «Ma ne stai censurando soltanto uno. Non è giusto. Scommetto che potrei ancora appellarmi allo staff!»

La voce di Bea torna a un tono più normale, e trema. Ma lei tenta comunque di aggiungere una nota di incredulità indignata e sfida, il che è ammirevole, probabilmente. Ha tanti,  _tanti_  difetti, ma la dedizione ai suoi progetti di certo non le manca.

«Quell’opzione non esiste più. Preparatevi a essere cancellati, e senza nemmeno un avvertimento,» replica Anna, e stavolta le scappa quasi un sorriso. Un po’ per Bea, e un po’ per l’idiozia della battuta e in generale di tutto il copione, ma non importa. Si china sul petto di Bea, e mentre le sue dita sono ancora al lavoro su un capezzolo, e lo stringono e tirano e rigirano senza pietà, prende l’altro in bocca.

È a quel punto che la recita da vittima inconsolabile di Bea rischia d’interrompersi. Per un po’, non dice nulla e si limita ad ansimare e inarcarsi contro le sue labbra, mentre Anna chiude gli occhi e le lecca il capezzolo, lo succhia, ci passa i denti sopra. Quando lo morde un paio di volte, con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace mentre sente di essere quasi sul punto di perdere il controllo e iniziare a mordere  _ovunque,_  su tutto il petto e poi giù, giù, sempre più giù – è quasi certa di udire un  _sì_  soffocato.

Quasi certa di poter mettere fine all’intera, assurda pantomima, e di poter spegnere la telecamera che le spia e probabilmente le giudica da quando Bea si è tolta la maglietta, e infilarle una mano sotto la gonna, tra le cosce tremanti, oltre la chiazza umida sulle mutandine, dove è sicura di trovarla calda e fradicia e fremente, e tutto solo e soltanto per lei…

Poi quel  _sì_  si trasforma in una nuova sequela di  _no, no, no!_  tanto chiari quanto fermi, e cioè per niente, e Anna sospira sulla punta arrossata e lucida di saliva del seno della sua ragazza. Almeno, quel sospiro le strappa un altro brivido, insieme a un gemito strozzato.

Per quanto possa essere difficile, bisogna sempre guardare al lato positivo, no?

 

 

 

 


End file.
